Conduits Unleashed (series 1)
The First Season of Conduits Unleashed premiered on February 6th, 2016 and concluded on May 21th, 2016 with the most watched episode being Peacekeepers (4.4 Mil.), and the least watched being Say your prayers (3.5 Mil.). Aiden Clark and his siblings joining Brockwood Academy in hopes of taming their wild conduit powers which they possess, along the way they experience love, heartbreak and a lot of trouble with new friends, Christy McTaggert and Liam Parker, along with cousin Maya. This season focus’ heavily on setting the scene and developing relationships, the main antagonist Is Christy’s brother Maximus McTaggert. This season laid the foundation for the show to become the highest grossing television show in the world as well as allowing Calum Kelmer to breakthrough and rise to success. Plot "First Class" Orphans, Aiden Clark and his siblings are brought to a large boarding school by their aunt Sharon, who is also a board member of the school. The school is made to help conduits control their abilities and focus it for good, however, it is also open to humans which causes some tension. In this episode, Aiden meets Christy and Jodie meets Liam which goes on to become some of the most well know relationships of the show. This episode focuses on Aiden's inability to fit in and the break down of his rebellious nature due to lack of trust. "Liam Unleashed" 2 months after the events of First Class, Aiden, Liam, Christy, Andy and Jodie are in their defense and offence class and are learning about the dangers of attempting to force yourself to use sources of power which you do not posses, they are taught that it can take control of you giving you a violent drunk like feeling, Liam doesn't take it seriously while Andy warns him off it. Later that day while Christy and Aiden are on free periods they plan to ditch class and head out on a date when Christy gets hit with a blast of fire. Aiden immediately moves to defend her when it is revealed to be Liam who has absorbed a fire ability despite his own being metal based. Aiden confronts him but he flees and ends up fighting a random student, who is turned to ash by him. He sends chaos through the school turning students and teachers alike to ash with this ability he cannot control. Eventually Jodie attempts to calm him down but he begins to turn her to ash when Aiden arrives to defend her. Aiden, who is still unaware of his abilities, becomes Liam's next target. Liam moves to attack him but nothing happens. Aiden then absorbs the power from a fire blast shot at him and begins to control it. He fights Liam and eventually knocks him unconscious. Liam is restrained while Aiden restores everyone. He however, keeps the fact it was him that restored them quiet. He blames it on Liam's unconscious state. Later when Sharon has fixed Liam, Aiden talks to him and Liam apologises. He congratulates Aiden on learning that his ability is fire but Aiden shuts him up asking him to keep it quiet as that's the third time he has absorbed a random ability. Liam agrees. "Cybernetic Showdown" TBC. "Luminous Affinity" TBC. "Matchmaker" TBC. "A Family Divided" TBC. "Say your Prayers" TBC. "Crises at the Heart" TBC. "Don't Follow" TBC. "The Road to Recovery" TBC. "Purpose" TBC. "East" TBC. "The Infinite" TBC. "Awakening" TBC. "Ultra Drivers" TBC. "Peacekeepers" TBC. Episodes Cast Main Cast * Calum Kelmer as Aiden Clark (16 Episodes) * Chelsea Luker as Jodie Clark (14 Episodes) * Aiden Feely as Andy Clark (14 Episodes) * James Parker as Liam Parker (14 Episodes) * Anna Duncan as Maya Clark (14 Episodes) Recurring Cast * Christy Laughlin as Christy McTaggert (9 Episodes) * Jake McKenna as Max McTaggert (6 Episodes) * Leah DeMarco as Leah Thomas (4 Episodes) * Leanne Baker as Becca Lohan (7 Episodes) * Sharon Osborne as Sharon Clark (15 Episodes) * Alex Shaw as Nico (3 Episodes) * Brianna Simpson as Michelle B. (4 Episodes) * Rosa Docherty as Ellen (6 Episodes) Guest Stars * Tina Fey as Brooke Augustine (2 Episodes) * Unknown stand-in as Blake Augustine (1 Episode) Deaths * Michelle B. (reversed) * Becca Lohan (reversed) * At least 8 unnamed students (reversed) * 3 unnamed teachers (reversed) * Christy McTaggert (resurrected) * At least 4 unnamed hostile conduits * At least 10 civilians Trivia * The following cast updates are made this season: ** Calum Kelmer (Aiden), Chelsea Luker (Jodie), Aiden Feely (Andrew), James Parker (Liam) and Anna Duncan (Maya) are promoted to main cast. *** Calum Kelmer (Aiden) is promoted to Main Protagonist. ** Christy Laughlin (Christy), Jake McKenna (Maximus) and Sharon Osborne (Sharon) are listed under also starring. * Following the overly positive ratings of "Crises at the Heart", a second season was green lit immediately and was then confirmed at the end of "Peacekeepers" for a fall 2016 premier.